Mia's Controversy
by ZandVsupporter
Summary: If things weren't difficult enough with Nicholas and Andrew, Michael's back. Who do I choose? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I do not own any of the Characters, all belongs to Disney. Enjoy.

* * *

**From the Beginning**

I woke up to a rainy day, just like my life at the moment. But for today i'll focus on becoming a queen, better to please grandma then make things more complicated for her.

I walked into the bathroom, in the mirror I saw my eyes were red and swollen. I sighed and freshened up and changed into a pair of jeans and shirt. I made my way down towards the kitchen.

"Ahhh, Good Morning Mia", Grandma greeted me.

"Hey Grandma", I said sighing unintentionally, which I really regretted after.

"What's wrong Mia?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just had a umm... just had a horrible nightmare", I lied. Lilly walked in just in time to save me. But then she made things more complicated.

"Hey Mia!, Oh by the way, Michael said he wanted to talk to you," she said.

"Oh..." and before I could finish. "Yup, Now." she answered and looked away. I walked through the hallway, smiling as I walked passed the closet that I got caught with Nicholas. They were great memories.

"Mia!!! How are you!" Michael shouted across the hallway.

"Michael!" I ran towards him to give him a rather ... awkward hug. And unexpectedly as I released him from the hug, he moved in for a kiss. I guess he hadn't heard I was getting married.

"I... can't, i'm getting married Michael," I broke the news to him. I saw the pain in his eyes, I couldn't do this to him again. He stopped for about a minute, not doing anything.

"Do you love him?" He broke his silence. I had to tell him the truth. I grabbed his hand and led him to the garden where we had more privacy.

"No, I don't.. but, it's an arrange marriage, I have to... to be queen," I explained. He said "Ok" and turned around and left. I couldn't do anything more, i've already ruined everything. I walked back towards the palace. It was strange. I didn't cry when he walked away, usually I would've broken down. Have I really lost my love for him?

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter, more coming soon. Review for me to continue or I won't pursue this story. THX ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I don't any of the Characters all belongs to Disney.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I was sleeping peacefully. I was dreaming of Nicholas again, I can't believe i'd fallen for him. The man that tried to steal the crown from me.

_*In the dream*_

_Nicholas and I were at a meadow, we were sitting by a tree watching the sunrise. He pulled me close and kissed me so tenderly. Everything was perfect, no complications, no troubles. He stood up and helped me up, he said something and we both laughed. It was so comforting to be with him, I felt safe around him. He really got to me, his smell, his touch, his lips. Then I looked into his eyes. His blue eyes they were filled with sadness just as I reached my hand towards his face... _**RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!**

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

The phone rung and woke me up, I was so pissed and I was sure to give the person on the other side a huge lecture about ruining my dream.. -sigh- my perfect dream until.. SOMEONE RUINED IT!!

"Hello", I said into the phone impatiently.

"Hey, it's Nicholas here, I wanted to see you again and apologize in person for what I did," he said in the most charming tone. I felt so stupid getting angry.

"Yeh, sure, When? Where?" I asked.

"Well i'm at the fountain right now I can wait for you until your ready", he said.

"I'll be right down," I said, excited to see him again. I raced into the bathroom to clean up and change into a new set of clothes. I was out of my room within a minute.

I ran through the empty hallways, then casually walked and greeted the maids when I saw them. When they were out of sight I broke into a run again. I got to the fountain, looked around but no one was there. I felt so foolish, it was probably one of his tricks again. I turned around trying to make my way back to the palace, but I bumped into him and ironically stepped on his foot again.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry", I apologized.

"Hahaha, it's ok i'm.. used to it," he laughed and gave me his most charming smile, which melted me.

He recovered and gave me a bunch of flowers as he apologized," I'm so sorry for all the commotion and pain that I caused you and your grandma, I greatly regret what I did and..." he looked down taking a breath," and I hope you can forgive me," he finished and looked at me. I looked him in the eye and leaned forwards to kiss him, our lips met and fireworks were going everywhere. Then I heard a sound...

* * *

_Ooh what sound did she hear?! XD. Next chapter should be up very soon. Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I do not own any Characters all belongs to Disney.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Previously**

_I looked him in the eye and leaned forwards to kiss him, our lips met and fireworks were going everywhere. Then I heard a sound..._

"I thought you said you didn't love him!" Michael shouted and ran the other way. Nicholas looked at me puzzled.

"You don't love me?" he asked and turned. I grabbed his hand.

"NO! I do love you, I told Michael that I can't be with him because I'm getting married to Andrew, he must think you're Andrew," I explained.

He sighed and said, "I believe you... but maybe you should go tell him that i'm not Andrew".

"But than it's going to be all complicated, cause then he'll say I lied because I said I don't love Andrew, I never mentioned you," I panicked and tears started coming one by one. He grabbed my hand and kissed them.

"It's better that you tell him now then tell him later, I'm sure he'll understand," he reassured me. I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to look for Michael.

I asked all the maids to help me look for him, but he was no where to be found. Then things got even worse. Lilly happened.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY BROTHER!?!" she shouted at me. Before I had time to explain, she was yelling again.

"HE'S MAD AND...", I interrupted her, " LILLYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!", she went quiet. I explained to her about what I told him and what happened at the fountain, but I didn't tell her that I kissed Nicholas.

"Oh, well he's in my room, probably destroying everything..." she said. I thanked her and left for Lilly's room. "Sorry!" she apologized again. I reached Lilly's room, I took a deep breath and just as i was about to open the door, Andrew called out to me from across the hall.

"If you're looking for Lilly she's in the garden," he said as he approached me. At that point i figured out something. I've got the worst luck in the world.

"Oh Thanks, but i'm not looking for Lilly, i'm looking for her brother, come i'll introduce you to him", I said politely. I opened the door, to find Michael sitting on the chair, he looked over with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ehheemmm... Michael, this is Andrew my finace, Andrew this is Michael", I said and immediately saw the puzzled look on Michael's face. He stood up and approached us. He greeted Andrew and shook his hand.

"Hey could I talk to Mia in for a minute?" he asked Andrew politely. Andrew gave a smile and left saying, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me".

Michael closed the door, "Ok.. i'm really struggling to keep up with your love life here, who was that guy before? Does Andrew know that you love that other guy?" he asked.

"Ok, the other guy is Nicholas, he tried to steal my crown but his uncle tricked him into doing so, so i forgave him, and no... Andrew doesn't know about Nicholas and I," I explained.

He still had a puzzled face, " So technically you're cheating on him?".

"I... wouldn't put it that way, he knows that I don't love him," I defended.

"Well I only got one question for you..." he was interrupted when Nicholas approached from the west wing and Andrew approached from the east wing. My heart beat went from normal to 10000 beats per second. Three guys were surrounding me, one that i'm forced to love, another that I really love, the other I don't know if I do anymore. I felt light headed...

* * *

_Mia's sure got herself into a pickle, what's gonna happen? Stay tuned, next chapter everything's gonna happen!. Review Please (o.o) *cookie* (o.o)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I do not own any of the Characters all belong to Disney.

* * *

**Previously**

_Three guys were surrounding me, one that i'm forced to love, another that I really love, the other I don't know if I do anymore. I felt light headed..._

I opened my eyes to find myself on my bed, was it a dream? It was way too real. As much as I wanted it to be a dream, I wanted it to be real too... Nicholas and I finally got together. I sat up, stretching. Then I saw all three of them there sitting in front of me Andrew was playing chess with Nicholas, while Michael was on his phone. When they finally noticed I was up and waiting for them to say something, they all raced to me. Bombing me with questions "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Thank god you're okay!".

"Yeh i'm okay," I answered.

"Oh yeh, before you passed out, Micheal was gonna ask a question right? What was it Michael?" Andrew asked. I was cursing in my head. Andrew knew nothing about my relationships with Nicholas and Michael. This might ruin my reputation of being queen. I'm sure the tabloid will have fun, "Princess Juggling Three Guys?" "America's Player" "Mia's Getting on Board".

"Yeh, Mia, Do you still love me?" Michael asked. I knew it was coming, the question that I was dreading to hear. I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts, it must've been awhile cause the guys started panicking again.

"I'm still here," I said.

"Mia, why didn't you tell be about this?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Because everything was complicated enough, and Michael... I don't know, I look at you but I just...," I couldn't explain myself.

"It's okay, you love someone else now... I had my chance, Good luck in the future Mia," He said and left. I guess I didn't love him anymore. Not a single tear dropped from my eye. Rather than guilt I felt somehow relieved.

"Who's that someone else Mia?" Andrew asked, I saw Nicholas getting abit uncomfortable.

"I can't tell you," I struggled to say.

"OH JUST TELL ME! EVERYTHING'S OUT NOW, YOU MAY AS WELL GET IT OVER WITH!" he said, anger in his raised voice.

"I love... Nicholas," I stuttered. I felt so ashamed of myself, how did I let everything get like this. Andrew shook his head and walked out.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST MARRY HIM! HE'S A LORD RIGHT?!" he shouted. I really didn't see why he was angry. He knew I never loved him anyways. I fell onto my bed in exhaustion. Nicholas looked at me apologetically, and lay down beside me.

"Crazy day huh?" he said.

* * *

_WOW! Told you everything was gonna happen ^.^ | Next Chapter will focus on Clarisse. Can't wait for that LOL!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I do not own any of the Characters, all belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Previously**

_"MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST MARRY HIM! HE'S A LORD RIGHT?!" he shouted. I really didn't see why he was angry. He knew I never loved him anyways. I fell onto my bed in exhaustion. Nicholas looked at me apologetically, and lay down beside me._

_"Crazy day huh?" he said._

**Next Day**

I walked into the kitchen, it was awfully quiet. I guess everybody heard about what had happened the day before. The chef's all gave me a displeasing look, but it wasn't a look of disapproval, it was more like a "I'm sorry, I think she's gonna kill you" look. I was now in a state of panic, wandering what grandma would say to me. I sat down and drank a cup of coffee while I read the newspaper. Then suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, I was in deep trouble now.

"Ehemm, Mia, could I see you in the garden please?" Grandma asked politely. I was so nervous that I nearly tripped and knocked over the vase. This wasn't going well at all...

I walked very slowly behind grandma as she led us towards the garden. We walked for what seemed to be ages and then she finally sat down beneath the famous or shall I say the infamous Genovian pear tree. She signalled for me to sit beside her, as I sat down she looked around and all the guards backed off immediately. I was in for a huge wrath.

"What were you thinking!" she raised her voice. I didn't answer, it wasn't that I didn't want to, I just didn't know how to.

"I am so ashamed of your behaviour, have you not listen to anything I have taught you?" she asked.

"Grandma, listen...", she interrupted me before I got to finish my sentence. "No, you listen to me,what are you going to do now? You cannot be queen unless you marry someone with a title".

She calmed down abit, " Look, I don't want to make your decisions for you...".

"Grandma," I sighed, "You told me to follow my heart, and believe in what I do, I couldn't spend the rest of my life with a man I didn't love," I said. It was silent for awhile, both of us were deep in thought. Then I finally got the courage to ask her, "What... what do you think if I marry Nicholas?".

"Well Mia, he's eligible to marry you, but what i'm concerned about is the tabloids, what are they going to say? They'll ruin your reputation for being a queen, the people will not trust you," she said. She was right, the sudden change of fiance would be tough on the people.

"Well, then maybe I won't be their queen, i'll be... semi-queen, I'll let Nicholas be the King," I suggested.

She sighed and spoke, "Talk it over with Nicholas first, you'll want to know if he agrees". And then she stood and she left. I sat there for about another ten minutes, not knowing what to do. I decided to head back for the palace, as I made my way in I saw Andrew hopping in the car, heading to the airport. I ran towards him and grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at me, disgust written all over his face.

"Andrew, before you say anything, I want to say I am so so so sorry, but you know how I felt about you," I said.

"Mia, you may not have loved me, but I loved you, and if you don't mind I have to go now," he removed my hand from his arm and got in the car and left. It took me awhile to realise exactly what he said, he loved me. But how could it be, he told me there were no sparks when we kissed. I shook my head and went into the palace.

"Hey umm, have you seen Nicholas around?" I asked one of the maids.

"Yes m'aam, he's in the library," she answered. It was useless trying to teach them to speak casually. I headed towards the library, and as I walked I realised i've actually never been into the library, as shocking as it may be.

I opened the doors, "Hey, Nicholas".

"Mia, it's great to see you", he smiled while holding a book which was titled "Dummies book to mastering ballet". Which I broke out laughing, after noticing that it was of the book in his hand, he placed it back in the shelves, embarrassed.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something," I said.

"And what is that Mia?" he looked at me, puzzled.

"Well... I don't want to be too up front but, How would you like to be King?" I asked. His eyes widened and he froze...

* * *

_What's Nicholas going to say? Yes? No? Next Chapter coming up soon XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I do not own any of the Characters, all belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Previously**

_"How would you like to be King?" I asked. His eyes widened and he froze..._

"What? uhh... aren't you suppose to be queen?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, I had an intense conversation with grandma, and she pointed out that maybe the people won't trust me if I dumped Andrew and started dating you," I said really quickly.

"So you'd give up being queen for your people? Wow Mia, i've always known that you were a great person," he looked at me and smiled.

"But... does that mean you're going back to America?" he asked, sadness starting to fill his face.

"Noo... well I was thinking maybe, just maybe... we could get married and you can be king while i'm like semi-queen, you know?" I suggested.

"Oh that works, are you 100% positive this is what you want?" he asked. I nodded and ran towards him and gave him a kiss. As we broke out of the kiss, I saw the time was 1:30pm already. We walked out of the library and headed to the kitchen for some tea.

We were enjoying our biscuits and tea when Lilly ran into the kitchen. She looked like a mess, I guess she just woke up.

"Wheres Michael? and what's he doing here?" she asked pointing towards Nicholas. I sighed, I can't believe she hadn't heard about what had happened.

"Lilly, I think you should take a seat, this might take awhile", she sat down as I explained to her what had happened, "Well you see, Michael asked me a question if I still loved him, and I kinda said No, so he left and mentioned that I loved someone else now, then Andrew got pissed off cause I never told him about Michael, and then he got angry and asked me who I really loved, which I eventually told him was Nicholas... so now Michael's gone back to San Franscisco, and Andrew just left for London about 2 hours ago, which is also when I found out why he was so angry, apparently he loved me".

"Wow, that's...", she shook her head, " Man how did I miss all of this?".

"I don't know, you even missed the fact that I fainted," I pointed out.

She leapt out of her chair and felt my head, and my pulse.

"I'm okay Lilly, no need to worry," I reassured her.

"So... now you're with him? What's going to happen?" she asked curiously.

"Well I was suggesting that...", I was interrupted by grandma as she walked in, "That she and Nicholas could get married, while Nicholas becomes king and she becomes a... well as Mia reffered to it, a semi-queen".

"Why can't you be queen?" Lilly asked.

"Let me ask you a question, If you were just like the people and didn't really know me, and I dumped my fiance and got with another guy, would you still respect me?" I asked. She nodded her head. I rolled my eyes. We talked for quite a while. And night came by so quickly, I was so excited to start the new day.

* * *

_Okay, this chapter was abit "mushy, lovey-dovey" but next chapter will be awesome (I hope) XD. If I made any writing mistakes, sorry, I wrote this at 4 in the morning LOL!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I do not own any of the Characters, All belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Previously**

_She nodded her head. I rolled my eyes. We talked for quite a while. And night came by so quickly, I was so excited to start the new day._

Woke up to a huge bang. Lilly ran into my room and chucked a newspaper at my face. I took a look at it.

_*Newspaper Headlines* _**Mia's a lieing and cheating SCOUNDREL!**

_Today our very own Duke of Kenilworth and ex-fiancé of Princess of Genovia Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi, tells us what really happened behind closed doors. Andrew Jacoby was days away from marrying Princess Mia, but she broke it off at the last minute. The only comment we've gotten at the moment is that, there is no comment. Kindly enough, Andrew has stepped up and presented us with the real story of Mia's betrayal._

_ "Mia was stuck in a love triangle with, her ex-lover Michael Moscovitz, Lord Nicholas Devereux and of course I. She went behind all our backs and told a _

_ different story to all of us. She told me she loved me and that she would choose me over the others. Then I found her in a closet with Lord Devereux where_

_ I overheard her tell him exactly what she said to me. I confronted Nicholas and we made a pact, we followed her discreetly; knowing she would probably say_

_ the same thing to Michael. And as expected she did. The three of us gave her an ultimatum. She didn't choose any of us. Apparently she loves the Head of_

_ Security. I am not trying to expose Princess Mia, all I wanted to do was to tell the people the truth they deserve to know._

_Looks like Princess Mia has alot to explain about her recent behaviour. With her history with Genovians and her public appearances, right now the favour is leaning towards Andrew. Will Mia lose the trust of the people and will Lord Devereux take this opportunity to be the King of Genovia._

"What the hell is this, this isn't the truth!!" I shouted.

"Calm down Mia, I'm sure we can fix this," Grandma walked in.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing," I rolled my eyes. I was pissed. "I want to talk to him right now," I commanded.

"Mia, slow down, don't say things before thinking it through," Grandma said.

"We shouldn't tell the public about Nicholas yet, he could be the way out," Lilly suggested.

"Good thinking Lilly," Grandma agreed and walked out to arrange something.

"Hey Mia, I heard... I'm so gonna kill him," Nicholas said as he walked in.

"Princess, good and bad news," Charlotte said.

"What's the good news? I need a little bit of that," I said, sighing.

"Well, the newspaper delivery truck... kind of got blown up, we had nothing to do with it," Charlotte said with a smirk on her face.

"Woooahhh, is anyone hurt?" I asked.

"Everyone's fine," she reassured me.

"I'm not gonna ask any questions," I smiled. "So, whats the other half?"

"Umm...

* * *

_Double Chapters Today !_

_What else could go wrong? Well you've just gotta wait. Reviews Please XD (I know Andrew's abit OOC atm, but you'll understand why soon ! ^.^)._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I do not own any of the Characters, all belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Previously**

_"I'm not gonna ask any questions," I smiled. "So, whats the other half?"_

_"Umm..._

"Umm... there's a mob of people outside, and their furious," Charlotte said, very quickly.

"Well, i'll just go and tell them the truth," I said.

"I think you'll probably need more than that, anyone got dirt on Andrew?" Chris asked.

"Nop, no criminal record," Lilly answered.

"Guys, I don't need dirt on him, if I do i'm just going to look desperate," I said. "I'm just going to tell them the truth, if they believe me, great, if they don't... we'll come up with a Plan B".

I grabbed the newspaper and head out to the conference room. I stood on the podium and cleard my throat.

*_I showed them the article and started* This is false, this is all lies in itself. I did not do anything like this, and I have dozens of people in the palace who can all give you the same story as mine. I was stuck in a love triangle, and yes, I told him I didn't love him. And may I add, I don't love my grandpa romactically. These alligations are all false. I've gotta say, Andrew if you're listening, You've just hit a new low. *And with that I left the podium*_

I think the people were genuinely convinced with my story. Since it was the actually the truth. I mean Andrews story was a tad too creative I'd say. I walked back into the palace, and headed for the kitchen. I got a tub of ice cream and dove into it.

"I thought everything turned out well," Grandma questioned me.

"Yeh, I think I conviced them, why?" I smiled. She pointed at the ice cream. "Oh! right, i'm just nervous".

"That's given," she said. There was a pause. "You know, I thought Andrew would've taken it better, this is abit too much".

"Tell me about it, me and Joe?Oh that's hilarious," I laughed.

"Your majesty, what would you like for tea?" The main chef asked. Grandma and I looked at each other, it was like we had telepathic powers. We smiled at the chef, he looked abit freaked out to be honest. And we both said "Suprise us".

Tea was served. And that is the last time i'll ever say Surprise me. Tea was, mashed up ox tongue baked in pastry. It was considered... delicacy. I swore I threw up before it entered the room.

After dinner, we were all heading to our rooms to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Grandma, how do you think the people will take it when we tell them, that im giving the crown to Nicholas?"I asked.

"Lets hope, positively," she smiled, and crossed her fingers.

Joe and Grandma, left for their rooms. Lilly, Nicholas and I went to my room to watch a movie.

* * *

_Next Chapter will cover, Andrew's fall or rise ^.^. To be decided still, lol._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I do not own any characters, all belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot.

Normal = Andrew's POV

**Bold = On TV**

_Italics = Mia's POV_

* * *

**Previously**

_"Lets hope, positively," she smiled, and crossed her fingers._

_Joe and Grandma, left for their rooms. Lilly, Nicholas and I went to my room to watch a movie._

I was walking around nervously before I had to address to the people what I had to say in the conference, held to clear up the recent rumours. I was wearing a grey suit, sweating all over. I really did not want to do this. A mystery man walks in.

"You remember the deal? What are you going to say?" The mystery man said.

"Yeah, I know what to say, you've been going on about it for the past few days, and it's not even a deal," I replied.

"What do you mean it's not a deal?" The mystery man asked.

"Well, what am I getting from this?" I said, fury in my voice. Before the mystery man could answer. The guard announced me to the podium.

**Introducing Duke of Kenilworth, Andrew Jacoby.**

**As he walked up to the podium, people were booing him and were shouting questions . He took out a piece of paper. He sighed, and began.**

**"I apologize for my horrible behaviour these pass few days. But I had fallen in love with Princess Mia, and she broke my heart. He said. **_And I nearly bought it. _**I'm sure many of you would've gone through something this heart aching, and you would know what you might've done to stop it. Some im reaching out to you, my fellow people to understand the circumstances i'm in. At this point tears were welling up in his eyes. **

*_Pause*_

_"Oh come on! what is that? what IS that?" Mia shouted at the TV, anger clearly shown on her face._

_"Well, I didn't know you could pause live TV," Lilly said randomly._

_"Lilly, this is no funny matter, he is trying to ruin my reputation! I mean that is not who he is, I.. I... I didn't meet that kind of person, he was kind hearted; IF I knew this is who he really was, I wouldn't of chosen him in the first place," Mia said disgust written all over her face._

_"Atleast you didn't marry him, then see this side of him," Lilly said._

_  
"Hmmph, guess your right," Mia said, clearly still pissed._

_  
*Play*_

**I hope that you can forgive me for what i've done. But I guess you should know the truth, I..." A guard came up to him and whispered something in his ear. "I'm very sorry, but I have to go now." He said and stood up. Leaving the room through the back.**

I grabbed my coat while he was excorted out through the back. He got into a black limousine.

"Good job on your little "I'm so sorry" speech," the mystery man laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh you know, I like to venture through foreign lands," He took out a bat and the last thing I heard from him was, "We're heading...".

My eyes opened, adjusting to the bright sun. It took about a minute before I felt the sharp pain in my back. Then finally I remember what had happened. I tried to move, but then noticed my hands and legs were tied to the chair. I looked around, it was a very empty room, with only a window, furnace and a few stakes infront of me. I tried looking for any landmarks to locate where I was. No luck. My body was over heating and I felt dizzy. I looked at the furnace, it was on. This suit probably wasn't helping me cool either. I tried to move the chair over to the other side, to get away from the furnace and that's when I saw a corpse hanging at the back of the room. It nearly threw my balance off and fell to the floor, but I remained calm. It was really starting to heat up now. I tried to reach for the stakes, with success. I kicked it towars the window and made a bullet size hole. I was going in and out of consciousness now. And with my last breath I shouted as loud as I can."HELLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!".

**-BLACK-**

* * *

Sorry for not updating these couple of days, my computer got hit with a virus . had to reformat and lost everything. Guess I learnt my lesson. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it.

So who's the mystery man? Will Andrew survive? Wait for the next chapter. Up ASAP


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ahhh! So sorry for the late update, I forgot to write that I was going for a holiday sorry x1,000,000!!

I don't own any of the Characters, All rights belong to Disney and Meg Cabot.

Normal = Andrew's POV

**Bold = Mia's POV**

* * *

**Previously**

_And with my last breath I shouted as loud as I can."HELLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"._

_**-BLACK-**_

**After this mornings conference, I had been mad and snappy, to everyone. It was night now. The moon was shining ever so brightly, I was sad and I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind. After walking the palace grounds, I was still erked, Lionel following me probably contributed to that. I turned around and walked towards him.**

**  
"Why don't you take the night off? I'll be fine, what can happen on the palace grounds; theres guards everywhere," I gave him a reason to leave. He nodded and walked off. I circled around awhile, after a few minutes, when I was sure that no guards had a visual of me. I snuck out. I walked through the forest, and smiled when I saw the lake. The lake that Nicholas had won my heart, after his betrayal. I took my jacket off and lay it on the ground and sat there. It was nice. Calm. Peaceful. Perfect. I layed down looking at the moon. I drifted off to sleep.**

**I suddenly woke up to a touch, very familiar, strong touch. I looked around and saw Nicholas' face. I smiled at him. He took my hand signalling to head back in. But I shook my head.**

**"No, I want to stay here, where I have privacy and space," I said. I think he took it the wrong way, as he let go of my hand and started walking the other way. I took his hand back immediately, turned him around and kissed him, and somewhere in between the kisses I manage to sneak out "with you". He lowered me to the green grass, as we kissed his hand slip under my shirt, and immediately after he removed it in one swift move, revealing my black laced bra. I removed his shirt and as I reached down to unzip his pants. We were interrupted.**

**"Ehemm..." Grandma stood there. Feeling abit embarrassed finding us like this. We gathered our clothes and placed them back on. As we all were heading back towards the palace, Grandma slipped a little laugh, which broke the dead silence between us. When we reached back to the palace, Joe was standing there waiting for us. He sighed in relief, then gave me a "Never do that again" look. We separated from there, as Nicholas and I went back to my room, to continue...**

I woke up, everything was dark. And it just hit me of what had happen before. The heat. The kidnapping. The corpse. I freaked out when I thought of the corpse, and immediately turned behind me. It was gone. I sighed in relief. It was night now, with only a night light near the door. It had cooled down significantly. I was hunry. Thirsty. Tired. And SMELLY! The mysterious man opened the door and walked in. He walked right in front of me, with a two glasses, one filled with water, the other looked like bourbon. I didn't really drink alcohol. To be honest I dislike the taste. But at that moment, i'd drink it, no questions asked. And like the bastard he was, he drank the water. Looked at me. Looked at the other glass. His smiling face turned into one with scorn. He threw the bourbon in my face and walked out. I manage to get quite alot of it in my mouth, and I swallowed it. It tasted like heaven, though I hated it. He took of his jacket. Walked around abit.

"Freaked out about the corpse here?" He asked.

"Not anymore, it's not there" I responded. He laughed. Then he bent down to reach for one of the stakes.

"Tried to escape huh?" He gave me a smirk. He pointed the stake at my face.

"You won't want to do that," I said.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm the only way you've got, to get to her," I answered. His face turned into his neutral state again. He shook his head, put down the stake, and walked out.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted at him. And as he closed the door behind him. I called him again " MIIIICHHHAEEELL!!!"

* * *

So now we know who the Mysterious guy is. Well I wasn't going to let him go without a fight. I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any good ideas, please tell me XD

Review Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh My! It's been 7 months since I last posted on this story! I was just looking back, and thought I should really finish this off. All my plot bunnies have hopped away for this story, so I will end it here. I sincerely apologize for the long wait, but I just lost my writing rhythm and it all just stopped. Anyways, please forgive me. *Sorry if there are any mistakes! (it's 3:00am haha!)*

**Chapter 11**

It seemed like forever until Michael returned, this time he looked angrier than ever. He approached me in full black attire, one that would be associated with a robber. He cut the ropes around my hands and ankles roughly, narrowly missing my skin. He said something but his voice was barely audible as he lifted me onto my feet and pushed me towards the door.

I observed my surroundings as I tried to formulate a plan to escape. All my thoughts stopped as he pressed a gun firmly on my back, "Don't try running," His sly voice crept up behind me. I nodded and allowed him to guide me outside.

This time he didn't even bother to blind fold me while in the car, "Where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"To our fates," He smiled smugly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I love Mia," He snapped and paused, "I was the one who won her heart first, and then you came into the picture, and then that bastard Nicholas showed up".

I could see the anger evident in his eyes, burning; but behind all of the emotion I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be, love. My desire to hurt this poor kid practically drained out of me. I understood the hurt that he'd endured, losing the girl of your dreams.

"It's just not fair! You rich, spoilt kids!" He hissed at me, his face expressionless, "That is why I am doing this, to show Mia that I am the one".

I simply nodded my head. I didn't want to aggravate him any further than what was necessary. There was no further exchange of words for the remainder of the ride. My eyes fell upon the beautiful scenic drive outside the window, fear of the unknown gone as I recognized the place, as we once again entered Genovia.

The landscape of Genovia is truly amazing, even in the intense situation it still mirrored such perfection and calmness. The lake is at a perfect still, it almost looks as if it was a mirror, which was accompanied by vibrant green hills around the lake, adding the perfect touch to create a masterpiece.

The anger in Michael's face was no longer present as he himself was engulfed in the land. Very quickly the innocent smile faltered and instead was replaced with a grin, as the driver announced that we will be arriving in a few minutes.

"Michael, what are you planning to do?" I took note of the particular building that was ahead.

"Well… I'm going to make you kill Nicholas, and I will have to kill you, it's a genius plan! Mia will see that you were just a jealous lover gone crazy and I'll be protecting her," He laughed.

"There's only one problem with that," My knuckles grew whiter as my grip around the seat belt tightened.

"And what is that?"

"I'm not going to kill Nicholas," I smirked at him.

"Oh you will, you wouldn't let innocent people die, will you?" His attention now comfortably set on the building in front of us. Hundreds of people flooded the pathway at the front of the building. The driver circled round the back, and dropped us off.

Before we exited the car Michael placed an object on me and slipped a knife into my pocket. Then very slowly he showed me all the innocent that will die, if I do not do what he pleased. I had no choice but to oblige. At least for now.

We snuck into the building from the back; Michael tugged me along behind him. Pictures of Genovia's previous rulers lined the halls. Flowers and ceremonial decorations filled the rooms. It had not taken me long to notice that we were at a wedding. Most likely, Mia and Nicholas' wedding.

"Do you think you're going to get away with this? There's security everywhere!" He placed a hand over my mouth and continued dragging me along the side-halls. I could hear the Bridal Chorus playing as the bridesmaids and the bride herself walked down the aisle.

Michael stopped in front of a double door which opens a few feet from the groom and bride, "remember, their lives are in your hands," he reminded me.

He waits until both Mia and Nicholas stood in front of the priest before making a move.

The door burst open, and Michael literally kicked me into the room while he hid behind a pillar. The whole room fell silent; hundreds of questioning eyes directed their way towards me.

My heart raced as I remembered the bomb on my body. I very slowly walked towards Nicholas and Mia, showing I was no harm. I push my blazer to the side as I revealed the bomb. A sudden outburst of screams and gasps echoed the room.

"Michael's behind this, he's going to kill all of us if I don't kill Nicholas," I removed my knife and whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

Suddenly all I could hear is ringing in my ears; it took a second before the raging pain roared through my body. My vision blurred; and the last thing I see is Nicholas falling to the ground, as I followed suit. My head felt incredibly heavy and I could hear Michael shouting as security arrested him. My eyes drooped close, and the last thing I saw is Mia crouched next to both of us, tears streaming down her face.

Xoxo

Mia's POV

"Nooo!"

My whole body collapsed to the floor; it felt like the floor had just fallen from under me. My hands found their way to Nicholas' face, his face a ghostly white filled with agony and pain.

"I…Llo..oov..ee… yo…ou.." He mouthed before he slipped into unconsciousness. Tears streamed down my face as Joe pulled me away as he made way for help.

The medics arrived and within minutes all I could hear was the ambulance rushing off with Nicholas and Andrew inside. I found myself still in the same position, still processing the shock. The guests had all been evacuated and security was securing the building. Which left only grandma and I in the massive hall.

"Oh Mia! I'm so sorry," she settled beside me and held me. I couldn't even formulate the words to respond. All I could do was cry; my body felt weak and I felt as if I was the one that had been shot.

"Princess, we're heading to the hospital, are you coming?" I nodded and he helped me onto my feet and to the limousine.

**-6 Hours Later-**

It felt like eternity as I sat in the waiting room on the rock hard seats. Still there has been no news. I avoided the looks and comments of passerby's. I got sick of it after the 15th person approached me and said something along the lines of "I'm so sorry, first the wedding with Andrew, and now… Nicholas?"

An hour passed by and my eyes began to droop; but I refused to fall asleep. My head rolled from side to side as I fell in and out of sleep.

"Princess Mia?" My head snapped up immediately.

"Yes? How's Nicholas? And Andrew?" I raced towards the doctor.

"Your Highness, Lord Nicholas is still in surgery, he has suffered from a great amount of blood loss, we're trying as hard as we can, but for the Duke, he is out of surgery, but he is in a coma at the moment, we won't be expecting him to wake for another three days," The doctor smiled reassuringly, before returning back to the theatre.

I returned back to my seat. My thoughts now ventured to Michael. How could he have done that? For everything that we've been through, I could not believe he tried to kill both Nicholas and Andrew. He'll probably have to spend the rest of his life in jail. I can't belief I trusted him; once.

I rested my head in my hands, I was so frustrated. Everything seemed to be going right, and now it was all ruined. All I can do now is wait. I know Nicholas will make it. I believe he will make it.

"Mia, are you okay?" Joe sat down on the seat beside me.

"No, not really," I sighed, "How could this have happened?"

"Michael will be facing a very long time in jail, or maybe even death, it all depends on what happens in there," He said hesitantly.

"Why do these things happen to me?" He did not reply, possibly because he didn't know what to say. It was a difficult question to answer. He patted my shoulder before reporting back to duty.

"Hey Joe," He pivoted, "could you keep the people from coming through here, it's kinda getting annoying," He nodded.

"CRASHH" My eyes opened immediately, "damn I fell asleep," I muttered to myself. I checked the time, it has been eight hours since the incident, and Nicholas was still in surgery. Anxiety and worry began to build up in me. Why was Andrew out two hours ago and Nicholas still in there?

And as if on cue, the doctor emerged from the door, clipboard in hand. I rose and slowly approached him.

"Your Highness, Lord Nicholas is still in a very critical condition, for now he is stabilized and we'll keep a very close eye on his condition, he's in ICU, you may go visit him," He pointed the way down the hall. I thanked him for his hard work before making my way to the ICU.

I entered the room, shocked to see Nicholas pale and so vulnerable. I grabbed a chair and settled by his side. Tears slipped down my face as I grabbed his hand. His lifeless body looked so fragile in the satin white sheets.

And I finally realized how important he is to me; he came so close to death that I would not know what I would do without him.

I closed my eyes and lay my head by his side, his warm hand still in mind.

I smiled as I remembered the one question he asked me the day before the wedding, _how much do you love me?_

"If you asked how much I loved you, I would say I love you with the deepest, strongest passion my soul can handle, I will love you unconditionally, regardless of what others may say… I will love you forever, not even death will tear us apart."

And if by some miracle, I felt his hand tighten around mine…

And I know we'll be okay…

Xoxo

And that is how the story ends! I'm just so glad to get this off my "to complete" list. I hope it isn't a disappointing ending. Once again I must apologize for such a long delay.

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! XD!


End file.
